The present invention relates to implements for the removal of insects or the like (i.e., insects and other small pests against which pesticides are used on plant foliage) from upstanding plants, and particularly tall plants such as grape vines on trellises, or growing fruit trees, through the use of suction and forced air streams.
Presently, there is a heightened interest in insect control methods that are not wholly dependent on chemical pesticides. Such interest is in part caused by public concerns regarding the environmental dangers and risks presented by chemical pesticides. In addition, chemical pesticides are increasingly being rendered ineffective due to the evolution of pesticide-resistant strains of insects. Finally, pesticides are a substantial and recurrent burden on the farmer both in terms of pesticide cost and regulatory compliance.
It will be appreciated that the term "insect" is used herein to refer to any removable pests, including for example, larvae stages and worms as well as metamorphosed insects.
Various attempts at manufacturing effective and commercially practicable implements for insect removal have been undertaken in the past. However, these early implements are comparatively inefficient due to an inability to remove insects or the like from a plurality of upstanding crop rows simultaneously. In addition, the prior devices could not expose upstanding plants to a combined suction-blower action in an effort to maximize pest removal. Finally, the prior devices were not adapted to permit pesticide applications during the insect removal process in such a manner that the pesticide is kept within the recirculating air flow of the implement. Such an adaptation results in a minimization of pesticide usage, which benefits both the environment and the farmer.
The invention herein disclosed represents significant improvement over the prior art. The invention contains a dedicated fan unit for each plant row disposed closely adjacent to the plant row. Such proximity promotes removal efficiency. This invention has the added feature of destroying the insects so removed. In the preferred embodiment these fan units utilize centrifugal fans. Such fans are reliable and uncomplicated and also facilitate insect destruction. An air intake mouth is positioned to be adjacent one side of the plants and is in direct communication with the inlet of the respective fan. An exhaust duct means is positioned with its inlet substantially peripheral and tangential to the fan in order to collect the exhaust of the fan and channel it back towards the plant row. This exhaust air is directed to the plant row in a direction toward the intake mouth from the side opposite the fan intake. Such an arrangement results in the exhaust air passing through the plant row back towards the fan intake. This side-to-side blower-suction action facilitates insect dislodgment, removal, and destruction. This invention also has the capability to remove insects or the like from a plurality of upstanding plant rows simultaneously.
Implements for the removal of insects or the like from plants have been disclosed which utilize fans disposed closely adjacent to the plant row. Additionally, implements which permit the exhaust of the fan to be directed back towards the plant row in order to facilitate insect dislodgement and removal have been disclosed. Implements incorporating these features are described in a copending application Ser. No. 07/513,960 filed Apr. 25, 1990 which is incorporated herein by reference.